


Can You Keep It?

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Series: Do They Think We Want This? [3]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes n Stuff, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: They don’t know who she has a crush on, of course, and there’s a good reason for that.





	Can You Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting another one of my Oh, Who Knows? Randomized one-shots as a standalone because I'm really proud of the voice in this one. I'm not the biggest on this ship lol but if you know about my random series you'll know that I do randomly generated pairings.

Anna keeps secrets. People just tell them to her, and she keeps them. They trust her. Anna must be the number one keeper of secrets at the entire school. She knows about how Hanschen got an erection in every single art history class during sophomore year because Hanschen randomly told her one time. She knows about how Ilse gets out her anger by crocheting hats with expletives on the front. Ilse even gave Anna one that says “FUCK” on it - she wears it sometimes (folded back, of course.) She knows who Melchior has a crush on, hell, she knows who  _ everyone _ has a crush on.

They don’t know who she has a crush on, of course, and there’s a good reason for that.

It goes something like this: if there’s one thing every one of her friends agrees on regardless of gender, sexuality, religion, political affiliation, socio-economic situation, etc., it’s that it is O.K. to make fun of Georg Zirschnitz. Somehow the cliche nature of picking on the nerdy kid with glasses completely escapes them, and the result is an endless torment of snide comments and taunts to the boy who, poor thing, still hangs out with them anyway. Yeah, they’re not  _ all _ monsters all the time - Moritz, for example, told Anna once that the reason he makes fun of Georg so much is so that everyone doesn’t make fun of  _ him _ . Or there’s Otto, who secretly hangs out with Georg on the weekends. But in public,  _ especially _ when all of them are together, Georg becomes, well, a whipping boy.

Anna probably wouldn’t mind this so much if she didn’t have a massive, raging crush on the guy. I mean,  _ come on _ ! He’s awkward as hell, sure, but he’s smart and he’s funny and Anna once walked on him playing the piano and had to go sit down for a while because  _ wow. _ He’s pretty easy on the eyes, too. And even though she’s been harboring the crush for, like, two years, it’s been harder to hide since Georg hit that growth spurt. What can she say, Anna likes taller guys. 

But nobody can know, like, ever. If they knew, well, she doesn’t know what would happen, but she’s afraid of it. So she keeps herself at a safe distance and then fantasizes about him when she’s supposed to be doing her homework. And plus, she doesn’t really see him very much outside of, like, lunch with all of her friends, so she never has to face him one-on-one.

Well, almost never.

Anna plays flute. She started in sixth grade because she had to, but she kept going because, well, the flute is a lovely instrument. She doesn’t play in the school’s band anymore, but she does love playing, so during fourth period on Fridays she goes to the band room and plays. No one else has that period free, so the room is hers and she can play flute to her heart’s content. There’s another one of her secrets - she looks forward to it all week.

So it’s Friday, right? And she’s sitting in the middle of the room because  _ why not _ , and she’s seriously in the zone. She turned on a basic drum track and she’s going ham on some jazz improvisations because this is her time, damnit. She barely notices when the door opens; she only turns around after she finishes because she didn’t hear any sounds besides the initial door opening/closing.

“Woah.” Staring at her, wide-eyed, is none other than Georg. He’s got a folder full of sheet music tucked under his arm. Anna is immediately full of conflicting emotions, from  _ holy shit he heard all that _ to  _ damn he looks impressed; I sounded good _ and also general screaming internally. She tries to think of something cool to say that’ll make this feel less weird, but what comes out of her mouth is-

“You don’t have this period free,” which is tied for most awkward and creepiest thing she could say right now. Great.

“I, uh, I-” he begins to gesture with the hand still holding the sheet music and drops it, spilling it all over the floor. What’s weird is what happens next- Anna doesn’t laugh at him. She helps him pick it up. Anyone else would have busted out laughing at Georg’s clumsiness, or at the very least made some sarcastic remark. They make eye contact as she hands him the last few pages and Anna’s traitorous brain can’t help but think how  _ cute _ he looks when he’s flustered. He’s blushing, and Anna decides, for once in her life, to spill a secret.

“Don’t tell anyone,” she says, echoing the words she’s heard so many times from her friends, “but I’d really like to kiss you.” Georg nods wordlessly.

Soon, Anna adds a new secret to her list - dating Georg Zirtschnitz.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and if you want to see more like this, check out Oh, Who Knows? I appreciate all comments and kudos!


End file.
